wiki_randomfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Dua Lipa - New Rules (Official Music Video)
Descripción The Complete Edition is here!! https://dualipa.co/completeedition Follow me online: https://wbr.ec/website_dualipa https://wbr.ec/facebook_dualipa https://wbr.ec/twitter_dualipa https://wbr.ec/instagram_dualipa Lyrics: One, one, one, one, one... Talkin' in my sleep at night, makin' myself crazy (Out of my mind, out of my mind) Wrote it down and read it out, hopin' it would save me (Too many times, too many times) My love, he makes me feel like nobody else, nobody else But my love, he doesn't love me, so I tell myself, I tell myself One: Don't pick up the phone You know he's only callin' 'cause he's drunk and alone Two: Don't let him in You'll have to kick him out again Three: Don't be his friend You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning And if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him I got new rules, I count 'em I got new rules, I count 'em I gotta tell them to myself I got new rules, I count 'em I gotta tell them to myself I keep pushin' forwards, but he keeps pullin' me backwards (Nowhere to turn, no way) (Nowhere to turn, no) Now I'm standin' back from it, I finally see the pattern (I never learn, I never learn) But my love, he doesn't love me, so I tell myself, I tell myself I do, I do, I do One: Don't pick up the phone You know he's only callin' 'cause he's drunk and alone Two: Don't let him in You'll have to kick him out again Three: Don't be his friend You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning And if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him I got new rules, I count 'em I got new rules, I count 'em I gotta tell them to myself I got new rules, I count 'em I gotta tell them to myself Practice makes perfect I'm still tryna learn it by heart (I got new rules, I count 'em) Eat, sleep, and breathe it Rehearse and repeat it, 'cause I... (I got new...) One: Don't pick up the phone (yeah) You know he's only callin' 'cause he's drunk and alone (alone) Two: Don't let him in (uh-ooh) You'll have to kick him out again (again) Three: Don't be his friend You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning And if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him I got new rules, I count 'em I got new rules, I count 'em (Whoa-ooh, whoa-ooh, whoa) I gotta tell them to myself I got new rules, I count 'em (Baby, you know I count 'em) I gotta tell them to myself Don't let him in, don't let him in Don't, don't, don't, don't... Don't be his friend, don't be his friend Don't, don't, don't, don't... Don't let him in, don't let him in Don't, don't, don't, don't... Don't be his friend, don't be his friend Don't, don't, don't, don't... You're gettin' over him Categoría:Vídeos